brookclansagafandomcom-20200214-history
Duskclaw
“But we can’t let them just get away with whatever they want to. We have to stand up for ourselves, for our clan.” - Duskclaw to Brookstar about PineClan Duskclaw is a large, slender, lean, sleek, broad-shouldered, glossy, sheen black tom with short, slicked fur against his flanks, a sharp white crest and a white tail-tip. He has light, frosty-looking, minty green eyes. He is the eldest son of Brookstar and Ravenwing, and older brother to Acornwaters, Sagewhisker and Rushpool. He is known for being physically strong, with a broader figure that likely came from his grandfather, Thistlefoot. He is a reoccurring character in the book. In The Books The Dark Hope Duskkit is born as a single kit to Ravenwing and Brookstar. He is named after the time of day he was born, that being dusk. Brookstar notes that Duskkit has Ravenwing's crest and white tail-tip, but lacks the white paws they both share. Duskkit is seen sleeping at Ravenwing's belly when Brookstar, Splashnose and Thistlefoot bring Featherkit, Mousekit and Darkkit into the nursery. The three are then placed by Ravenwing's belly, alongside Duskkit. Later on, Duskkit is again seen at his mother's belly, but he appears to be trying to get up. Brookstar gives him a gentle nudge to his rump, helping him to stand. He scrambles, trying to get good footing, but manages to stand upright all on his own. He squeaks victoriously, before at Brookstar's coaxing, he shakily makes his way towards the entrance of the nursery. Duskkit sees the other kits playing and asks his father if he can play too. Brookstar reluctantly agrees, but warns Duskkit that all of the other kits are much older than him. Adding that Ravenwing would throw a hissy fit if Duskkit was brought back injured. He squeaks that he knows, before bouncing over to play with them. He asks them if he can play too, to which Poppykit says he can but he has to be strong like them. Brookstar tells the she-kits to be gentle with Duskkit, both of them looking unamused at this. They both reluctantly agree, making Duskkit very happy. It's noted that despite being smaller than Poppykit and Rosekit, he fights well against them. Duskkit awakens his father abruptly from his nap, nipping at his ears. Brookstar asks his son why he awakened him, to which Duskkit replies that Rockkit said he wanted to be apprenticed, and that it was his time to be. Brookstar tells Duskkit it doesn't work that way, much to his confusion. He explains how apprenticeship works, Duskkit huffing and saying it sounds unfair. He asks his father to show him battle moves, and while at first Brookstar says it's a mentors job to do so, he agrees that it's never too early to start learning. Duskkit dashes off to the other kits, and they all wait eagerly for Brookstar to show them battle moves. After Chestnutheart tells Brookstar off for being too soft and a kit-obsessed leader, Brookstar tells the kits it's time to go back inside. Rockkit protests, but Duskkit points out that they can't argue against Brookstar, since he's the leader and his word is practically law. Rockkit doesn't argue any more, and Duskkit is herded back to the nursery along with the other kits. Duskkit is later seen tumbling around with the other kits inside the nursery. It's noted that he and Thornkit are an even match, with Duskkit being sleek and slippery and Thornkit being tough and well-built. They both look determined to beat the other, but they were too evenly-matched. When Brookstar goes to leave, Duskkit chirps up, asking if he's doing an apprentice naming ceremony. Brookstar laughs and covers Duskkit in licks, telling him it's not his turn, much to Duskkit's protest. The queens are seen on the outskirt of the nursery during the clan meeting, with Jadeclaw sitting with five of the kits, one being the eager Duskkit. He is later seen again play-fighting with Thornkit once more, taking each other head-on. Duskkit, along with the other kits, pounce on Brookstar's paws when he enters the nursery. He squeals excitedly that they got him, with Brookstar playing along with a chuckle. It's noted that Duskkit is growing strong and sturdy, his fur sleek and tidy. Duskkit play-fights with Featherkit, Mousekit and Darkkit, the three tumbling outside. He eventually submits, with the three younger kits squealing in victory. He nips at Brookstar's paw when he's speaking with Cinderpaw, asking hopefully if he can go hunting too. Brookstar states he's still too young, and in another moon he'd be able to. Duskkit is disappointed, but is tackled by the other three kits again before he can argue. Cinderpaw spooks the four of them moments later, and Duskkit claims that they'll someday get her back for it. Brookstar mentions that Duskkit is six moons of age, but the snowstorm is preventing him from apprenticing him. Duskkit grows infuriated once he reaches seven moons and still hasn't been apprenticed. Though, when the blizzard clears, he pesters his dad asking if he can finally be apprenticed. Brookstar says that they'd see about having an apprentice ceremony, much to Duskkit's annoyance. Eventually Brookstar submits, telling him his apprentice ceremony would be at sun-high. Duskkit squeaks happily and bounces around the nursery. Duskkit later gets a few chomps out of his mother's squirrel. Duskkit is named an apprentice Duskpaw. His mentor is Owlfoot. Duskpaw, along with Rosepaw, Poppypaw and the other apprentices, begin digging out dirt from underneath the banks of snow to use to hold the bracken pieces of the dens together. Bramblekit steals Duskpaw's squirrel away from him when he tries to put it on the fresh-kill pile, much to his annoyance. He chases her down and tries to get it back, shouting at her to let go, but Bramblekit stubbornly holds onto it. Owlfoot has to step in and shoo Bramblekit back to the nursery. Duskpaw puts his squirrel on the pile, embarrassed, before Owlfoot orders him to tend to the elders. With a groan, he picks up two mice and heads for the elders' den. Ravenwing mentions that Duskpaw won't be their only kit when she tells Brookstar she's pregnant. The Sun Path It's mentioned that whenever Duskpaw goes around the nursery, Bramblekit immediately starts pestering him. Much to both Duskpaw and her foster mother's annoyance. It's also stated that Duskpaw is beginning to look older, with broadened shoulders under his sleek black pelt. When Bramblepaw moves into the apprentices' den, Duskpaw is less than amused. She slides past him mischievously, with him hissing at her asking what's she doing and telling her to stop strutting around like she owns the place. Bramblepaw replies with a simple 'oops' and trots away smirking. Duskpaw spits after her, fur fluffed out in annoyance. Brookstar mentions that he hadn't been there when Duskpaw opened his eyes for the first time. When Brookstar calls together the meeting, Duskpaw is seen knowing exactly which three warriors Brookstar is going to name. He looks towards Featherpaw, Mousepaw and Darkpaw, the three apprentices to be named. Duskpaw angrily shouts at Bramblepaw for following him around, to which she just smirks and trots away proudly. Brookstar notes that Bramblepaw seems to enjoy annoying Duskpaw. Duskpaw is seen sitting with the other apprentices, looking ambitious and ready for the days ahead of him. Duskpaw, along with Goldenpaw and Ivypaw, is named a warrior. He is named Duskclaw, while Goldenpaw and Ivypaw are named Goldenhawk and Ivyfern respectively. When Brookstar tells the newly-named Duskclaw he's proud of him, he simply purrs that he knows and curls his tail happily. Brookstar gently nudges Duskclaw's shoulder and reminds him of his vigil. Duskclaw rolls his eyes, says he knows, and pads away. Duskclaw groans when Ravenwing and Brookstar become lovey-dovey in front of him, to which they just laugh. Ravenwing asks Brookstar when he thinks they'll have grand-kits running around, to which Duskclaw hisses, embarrassed. As they both laugh, Duskclaw hides his face behind his paws. Duskclaw is seen standing over a limp Chestnutstar, battered and bruised but still standing. Duskclaw was requested by Brookstar to be on the battle party to help CloudClan against PineClan's invasion. The other cats in the battle party were Sparrowflight, Ravineclaw, Amberwing, Snowdrift, Beeflight and Junipertail. Duskclaw is seen taking Chestnutstar on from behind alongside Willowstar during the fight. He states that Chestnutstar wouldn't dare kill a cat of his own flesh and blood, unaware of Thistlefoot's untimely demise at his paws. He calls it a crime, and a sin against StarClan, and mutters that since he's unfortunately his uncle he won't dirty his claws with his blood. Chestnutstar tackles him, the two toms tussle it out with fury. Duskclaw ends up pinning Chestnutstar down as PineClan cats flee, and he lowly hisses that if he doesn't leave, he'll tear him limb-from-limb. As soon as Duskclaw lets go of him, Chestnutstar high-tails it out of there. Duskclaw asks if his father is alright, and accepts Brookstar's tongue lapping over his head. Though he states that his injuries aren't nearly as bad as what Chestnutstar had done to Brookstar. Later, when Brookstar states they should leave to no-cat in particular, Duskclaw answers with a nod of his head. A Dangerous Omen Brookstar sees Duskclaw out of the corner of his eye looking less than amused while naming Bramblemask and Stormcloud. Brookstar asks Bramblemask to try not and drive Duskclaw insane, to which she laughs. Brookstar hopes that someday Duskclaw will see Bramblemask for the fun, bright-spirited she-cat that she is. Duskclaw brings Brookstar and the injured cats some fresh-kill, before muttering angrily about PineClan attacking the patrol. He angrily states that he can't believe they would trample all over their borders. Brookstar cautions him not to let it get to his head, as the last thing they needed was to go attacking PineClan warriors. Duskclaw reluctantly agrees, but stands firm that they couldn't let PineClan cats walk all over them. Goldenhawk asks Ravenwing what Duskclaw would think if he saw her spitting in Brookstar's face. Ravenwing tells Stormfront about Duskclaw when he asks about him. Brookstar almost chokes as he asks Duskclaw to join the battle party for the great battle, not wanting his kit to get into the fight. Duskclaw joins the battle party, along with Junipertail, Sparrowflight, Owlfoot, Paintedwing, and Jadeclaw. Forest of Silence When things fall silent, Brookstar wonders if Duskclaw took down Chestnutstar once again. While naming Acornwaters, Sagewhisker and Rushpool, Brookstar notes that he'd felt the same warm, bubbling feeling of pride when he'd named Duskclaw. Duskclaw is one of the cats that Brookstar chooses to take along to the gathering, an event that hadn't taken place after a bloody battle during Amberstar's reign. The other cats in this group are Sparrowflight, Poppyscent, Ravenwing, Rockstep, Ravineclaw, Beeflight, Paintedwing, Cinderfall, Lichenfall, Bramblemask and Tinypaw. Brookstar later zig-zags through the crowd after Spottedeye was announced to be the new PineClan deputy, looking for his clanmates. He comments that his main targets were either Duskclaw or Ravenwing, but he'd settle for any BrookClan cat. Duskclaw is later seen with a group of BrookClan cats, including his mother Ravenwing, with Brookstar commenting that they'd made their own little BrookClan posse, as the group was comprised of only BrookClan cats. Brookstar slinks up to the group and joins the conversation. Later on, Duskclaw chips in, posing the question as to whether or not they should tell their clanmates of the news, before they started to spread it amongst themselves and some-cat overheard. Brookstar tries to reassure both him and Ravenwing that they had to trust their clanmates not to stir up trouble. Then, the group switches up the topic of discussion, while Brookstar focuses in on his mate. Brookstar sees a hunting party returning, with Duskclaw in the lead. His head and tail are raised high with pride, with a decently-sized squirrel clamped firmly in his jaws. Brookstar notes that Bramblemask is following, or more so stalking, right on after Duskclaw, practically nipping at his heels. She carries two skinny mice by their tails, though she seems just as happy as the black tom. The two are followed by Stormcloud, Pinetooth and Foxjump, who all, excluding Pinetooth, appear very modest and quiet compared to the leading two. Duskclaw is later given Barkpaw to mentor. Brookstar notes that, although Duskclaw was Barkpaw's uncle, he was certain that his eldest son could handle a rowdy tom-cat like the newly-named apprentice. He is seen stepping away from Bramblemask, the latter giving him a rather smug look, and striding forth to greet his new apprentice. They share a brief tap of noses, then Duskclaw whisks his tail around his new apprentice and guides him off to the side. He seats himself near Blackrose and Aspenpaw, telling Barkpaw to be quiet and sit still when the apprentice continues to bounce eagerly on his paws. He is briefly mentioned when Brookstar goes to see the newly-named apprentices in Barkpaw, Aspenpaw and Frostpaw, though he remains silent. (The New Era) New Moon (Coming soon!) Family & Relations Grandmother(s): Fawnheart, Shadewhisker Grandfather(s): Thistlefoot, Ryder Mother: Ravenwing Father: Brookstar Brothers: Acornwaters, Rushpool Sister: Sagewhisker Education Mentor(s): Owlfoot 'Mentored: 'Barkpaw